


During and After the Fall

by Lucid1991



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angry Crowley, Angry Lucifer, Angst, Before de Falling (comic), Blood, Fear, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nixarim, Rape, Revenge, bad Aziraphale, cheated heaven, no happy ending ineffablehusband, no-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucid1991/pseuds/Lucid1991
Summary: Este fic participa en el concurso de Twitter e Instagram creado por Nixarim #IneffableInfernoBTFContest.Crowley ha estado inquieto después de su charla con Aziraphale, hay cosas que todavía no le terminan de cuadrar.¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo se descubra?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	During and After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de “Good Omens” mencionados no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores “Neil Gaiman” y “Terry Pratchett”. Tampoco me pertenece la ambientación del mismo ya que está basado en el cómic “Before the Falling” de “Nixarim”. 
> 
> Beta del fic: Lbp98l
> 
> Paring: IneffableInferno (principal); IneffableHusband (mención)
> 
> Avisos: Está ambientado en la parte (del comic-evidentemente) cuando todos los que fueron en contra de Dios, empiezan a caer y ser castigados, también se mencionara el final del mismo. Todo tendrá modificaciones y escenas nuevas. También se hará mención de la serie para que tenga un poco más de sentido algunas partes.
> 
> Inicio: 3 de Junio de 2020 – 12:30 aprox.  
> Finalizado; 28 de Junio de 2020 – 23:53.

**During and after the Fall**

20, esos eran los días que pasaron desde que Crowley y Aziraphale hablaron y recordaron los días antes de la caída, muchas cosas se dijeron y otras tantas se hicieron esa noche entre los dos, pero… había algo que quemaba dentro de Crowley, no sabía exactamente el que era, pero después de todo lo acontecido sabía que no era algo bueno para él. O también podría ser la bruma de excesivos recuerdos lo que le habían provocado aquel malestar. Ya no sabría que creer o sentir.

Era otra de las tantas noches en vela del demonio, por lo que resignado salió a dar una vuelta, en esta ocasión se encontraba surcando el oeste de la isla **Lewis** , Escocia. De todos los lugares que podría visitar, aquel lugar era uno de sus favoritos ya que las mujeres del lugar gustaban de realizar sus danzas paganas al son de la madrugada alrededor de unos monolitos prehistóricos, _donde se encontraba él sentado y ajeno a las mujeres que se acercaban_ , llamados **Tursachan Chalanais** o **Callanish I**.

Eran danzas muy clásicas, recogidos sencillos y solo una túnica blanca como ropa, además de llevar en sus manos un pequeño candelabro con forma de flor cerrada y que brillaba tenuemente gracias a la pequeña flama en su interior. No había música alguna, pero no la necesitabas para observar sus movimientos. Te atraía por completo, no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo observaba aquella danza, era algo de los humanos que le fascinaba. Una danza obsoleta bailada por mujeres de distintas edades. Generaciones completamente diferentes a cuando se realizó por primera vez aquel pagano rito; seguramente hace años hubieran sido llevabas a la hoguera por supuesta brujería.

Su ensimismamiento le mandó nuevamente a viejos recuerdos bastante presentes y cerró sus ojos a la par que llevaba sus manos a la cara, _agradeciendo no tener en ese momento sus gafas puestas_ , intentando contener un sollozo roto mientras un fuerte dolor le atravesaba el pecho y la cabeza, ya que se encontraba visualizando unos recuerdos completamente distintos a los que mencionó. Perdiendo por completo el equilibrio cayó, nuevamente, del monolito en el que estaba sentado con los ojos completamente abiertos ahora y sus brazos estirados mientras sus hermosos ojos se clavaban con odio y terror en el cielo intentando saber si lo que había visualizado era real o no…

_Se encontraba rogando a Lucifer por su ayuda, gritando desesperadamente no dejarle caer, abandonarlo y dejarle solo ante aquella situación tan agonizante. El dolor de su ala rota y el ardor de aquellos látigos que le engullían le eran indiferentes mientras rogaba por una ayuda que se perdía en la lejanía mientras observaba a Lucifer marchar, pero… ¿realmente se fue? ¿De verdad (------) estaba viendo al ángel marcharse sin él? ¿O era lo que ellos querían que creyera?_

_No…, todo aquello era mentira y después de 7324 años, la bruma brillante y con toque angelical desaparecía mostrando aquello que estuvo escondido en su memoria, viendo aquella mentira de la persona que menos quería y nuevamente otra mentira del cielo se revelaba. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que sufrir por culpa de esos seres?_

_\--No te preocupes, (------), no me iré de aquí sin ti –le decía Lucifer alzado en sus hermosas y poderosas alas a la par que rompía las lianas negras que envolvían el cuerpo del otro luchador._

_\--Tienes que marcharte, ¡déjame atrás! ¡Ésta lucha es más importante! –pedía el pelirrojo sollozando y derrotado después de luchar brevemente contra Gabriel, causando que le rompieran una de sus alas y demostrando así que no fue su amante quién lo hiciera._

_\--¡Nunca! ¡No te dejaré a merced de aquellos que no te merecen! –gritó lleno de rabia cortando las últimas hebras negras sacando a (------) de su prisión, y, tomándolo en sus brazos alzó el vuelo para alejarse de allí y encontrar un sitio seguro lejos de sus enemigos y el ojo de “Dios”._

_Lo que ninguno esperó fue el ataque del supuesto ángel “bondadoso” e “inocente”. La espada llameante se clavó en una de las alas de Lucifer provocando que se desestabilizara y tuviera que posarse en una roca cercana y acomodar su preciada carga también, el cual se encontraba horrorizado viendo la hoja de la espada rajar el ala por completo, haciendo que el objeto cayera al suelo, imposibilitando una nueva huida fácil._

_\--¡Aziraphale! ¡¿Por qué?! –exclamó (------) girándose a mirar a su amigo quién se encontraba en una posición recta y con la cabeza en alto, mostrando un orgullo muy similar al que exudaba Gabriel._

_\--No dejaré que él te lleve de mi lado –susurró mientras se acercaba y tomaba la espada a la par que empujaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Lucifer lejos de él y el creador de estrellas._

_\--¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! –seguía gritando el pelirrojo ignorando al guardián y haciendo amago de acercarse al pelinegro, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo con expresión de horror y dolor ante la rotura tan radical de su ala observando la sangre salir de ella dejando el suelo en un charco del mismo._

_\--No, no dejaré que te vayas con él –reiteró el ángel de rubios cabellos tomando con fuerza el brazo del pelirrojo para someterlo al suelo- Te recuerdo que todo tú me pertenece –dijo en locura Aziraphale mostrando una sonrisa torcida causando un estremecimiento en (------)._

_En la mente del pelirrojo no entendía que le había pasado a Aziraphale para que le estuviera haciendo aquello, escuchó en un susurro su nombre dicho por Lucifer y guio su mirada al ángel sangrante en el suelo deseando ir con él y escapar de allí para no volver, pero sus planes se vieron trastocados cuando unas cadenas se alzaron del suelo enderezando a Lucifer, quién profirió un grito de dolor cuando su ala fue arrancada por completo, dejándole recto frente a los otros dos._

_\--Ahora le toca a él observar lo que yo llevo observando meses –susurró Aziraphale mientras con su lengua recorría el cuello de (------) para luego tirar su cuerpo al suelo dejándolo boca-abajo._

_En aquel momento el pelirrojo sentía miedo y pánico ante la posibilidad de lo que lo iba a hacer el rubio; su mirada se dirigió a Lucifer quién le devolvió una mirada llena de dolor y angustia por no poder a ayudar. Ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder, pero mantuvieron sus miradas las cuales se volvieron acuosas por las lágrimas contenidas._

_(------) sitió su ropa moverse, y romperse en algunas zonas por los bruscos jalones, quedando completamente expuesto y apretó los dientes, intentó apartar al ángel de él, pero era imposible; el dolor de su ala y el peso del otro le imposibilitaba el escapar. Para frenar su movimiento el ángel, poseedor de la espada llameante, tomó ambos brazos del pelirrojo y los alzó posicionándolos en el suelo y juntando sus manos; no sabía que iba a pasar, pero la mirada de horror por parte de Lucifer y sus frenéticos movimientos no le auguró nada bueno. Lo comprobó segundos después cuando un nuevo grito se escuchó, ahora suyo, al ver como la espada se clavaba en sus manos empezando a quemar su piel y la sangre se esparciera por la zona rocosa en la que estaba._

_Aquello se estaba descontrolando, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿En serio Dios no veía aquella atrocidad? ¿De verdad estaba consintiendo aquella vejación? Con la mirada perdida y llorosa, (------) se rindió ¿Quién podía con aquello? El ardor al introducirse no se comparaba para nada con el sentimiento de abandono total, los vaivenes rápidos, duros y sin contemplación, que recibía por parte de Aziraphale profanando su cuerpo eran para él ahora mismo como un soplo de indiferencia y muerte._

_Su mirada se posó nuevamente en Lucifer y a pesar de que no pudo hacer sonar ninguna palabra supo que entendió, ya que él también puso cara de derrota dejándose caer en las ataduras que le sostenían mientras negaba con la cabeza “No tienes que pedir perdón, tú menos que nadie”, fue lo que le susurró el hijo rebelde._

_No supo cuando terminó todo aquello, ya que lo siguiente que recordó fue estar saliendo de un lago con su cuerpo completamente transformado y al observar solo pudo ver su parte inferior cambiada y con forma de serpiente. Su espalda ardía, seguramente por la pérdida de sus alas, sus manos dolían y temblaban, pero en ellas no había nada y cerrándolas con fuerza alzó su cabeza clamando venganza por aquel que le abandonó a su suerte dejándolo caer, habiendo olvidado por completo los sucesos antes de su “verdadera caída”…_

Se incorporó, con cierta brusquedad, del pasto donde había estado tumbado durante el viaje a sus memorias perdidas. Sus serpentinos ojos brillaban en odio, los cuales tapó con sus gafas para no estar tan incómodo a causa del sol, y sus facciones se notaban tensas, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretadas. No… esto no iba a quedar así. Sonrió y chasqueó sus dedos...

Se apareció en las cercanías de la librería y con su serpenteante andar se acercó a la misma abriendo su puerta y la tintineante campana anunció una nueva visita. Escuchó la voz de su “ángel”, qué ingenuo había sido y qué doblemente traicionado se sentía, preguntando quién era. Las palabras no salían de entre sus labios de lo apretados que los tenía para no expulsar por ellos todo lo que tenía que decir. Aguantó.

\--¡Oh! Querido, bienvenido –dijo el rubio con una afable sonrisa a la par que se acercaba a él para tomar una de sus manos.

\--Hola, ángel –farfullo finalmente con algo de rudeza y una sonrisa algo forzada.

\--Crowley, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó preocupado el portador de la espada acariciando con demasiada delicadeza el rostro del mencionado.

\--Demasiadas cosas, diría yo… -murmuró el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza y apartándose del toque de Aziraphale.

Sorprendido por el movimiento, el más bajo intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero fue recibido negativamente otra vez. Esperó paciente por una respuesta ante aquella situación, pero solo recibió la dura y afilada mirada del otro, carente de los cristales que los ocultan. El guerrero sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero desconocía la magnitud de ello, quiso hablar, pero lo único que consiguió es la oscuridad y la inconsciencia.

El tiempo para los ángeles y demonios transcurría de forma completamente distinta que en los humanos, por lo que cuando Crowley divisó a Adam y **los Ellos** , sin olvidarnos de Dog, se sorprendió de cuanto había cambiado en tan solo unas cuantas semanas. No pudo evitar el comparar sus facciones con las de su padre, es cierto que aún era muy joven, pero la genética no mentía y auguraba que el muchacho cuando fuera algo más mayor, sería todo un rompecorazones. Puede que la apariencia actual del **Rey del Inframundo** fuera bastante grotesca y horripilante, pero al final era eso… apariencias.

Se acercó al grupo con tranquilidad, esperando ser reconocido. No tardaron mucho en saludarlo y darle la bienvenida a su humilde guarida perdida en medio del bosque. Soltó una siseante risa terminando de acercarse e intentando responder al bombardeo de preguntas que soltaban los mocosos.

Estuvo con ellos hasta que comenzó a atardecer y decidieron, Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale, que por ese día era más que suficiente y así, sin más, cada uno se fue a su casa. Los ellos eran únicos, Crowley solo esperaba que nunca perdieran esa autenticidad que les caracterizaba.

\--No estás aquí por casualidad, ¿verdad? –comentó el pre-adolescente parado a su lado despidiendo a sus amigos.

\--No. Necesito tu ayuda con algo y puede que no te guste –dijo el demonio con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

\--¿Va a provocar un nuevo castigo con mis padres? –preguntó con un tono de humor que sacó una risa en ambos.

\--Espero que no, pero no lo puedo confirmar –respondió con una sonrisa que desapareció para encarar al menor- Necesito que llames a tu padre –la contundencia de sus palabras denotaba la seriedad de la situación.

Miles de preguntas empezaron a rondar la cabeza del niño, ¿otro apocalipsis?, ¿los Jinetes estaban de vuelta? Él solo era un niño de 11 años, no quería más problemas, ni peleas. Sintió la mano de Crowley en su hombro.

\--Chico, ¿estás bien? –la preocupación en su tono era evidente a lo que el menor asintió dejando escapar un suspiro.

\--¿A ocurrido algo malo otra vez? –la incertidumbre fue notada en cada palabra que decía el menor.

\--No. Es algo personal y actualmente nadie allí abajo confía en mí –fueron bastante claras sus palabras- Y sé que tu padre, voluntariamente, no me dará paso. Por lo que solo puedo pedirte ayuda a ti –más sincero no podía ser y eso que era un demonio.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente al menor quién abrió sus ojos notoriamente para luego sonreír al percibir un tenue sonrojo en esas delgadas mejillas. Asintiendo se giró hacia el claro en el que aún estaban y pensó en cómo llamar al señor de las tinieblas… Con una mano en el mentón, se encontró pensando por lo que empezó a pasearse por la guarida varias veces, siendo observado por Crowley el cual comenzaba a impacientarse, empezaba a oscurecer y no quería que el niño estuviera más tiempo fuera de su hogar.

Un “ _lo tengo_ ”, se escuchó por parte del muchacho, quién se acercó corriendo a donde estaba el mayor. Llamó a Dog y al estar a su lado se puso a su altura y le indicó que le mordiera en el dedo, hay que recordar que el can era un perro del infierno aunque tuviera ese aspecto, y seguramente estaría ligado al rey en caso de que algo le ocurriera a su vástago. Puede que su relación no fuera la mejor, básicamente no había ninguna relación, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Por lo que en el momento en que varias gotas cayeron en las hojas y suelo, este comenzó a temblar; por inercia Crowley puso tras su espalda al menor en un acto de protección mientras observaba como la zona por donde aparecía el Rey del inframundo se quemaba.

Se imaginó que volvería a ver el aspecto que mostró semanas atrás, pero la apariencia que observaba ahora, era la del hombre que observó colgado de aquellas cadenas siglos y siglos atrás. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ahora que lo tenía frente a él no sabía que decir o hacer, era tanto que se sentía abrumado. Al final su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente y lo siguiente que observó fue él dándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le miraba con rabia y jadeaba con rudeza.

\--¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Maldita sea! –rugió quitándose las gafas y arrojándolas a cualquier parte- ¡Tú lo recordabas todo y no me dijiste una mierda! ¿Verdad? –volvió a increpar al hombre que estaba delante suya con un poco de sangre en la comisura de su labio partido por el puñetazo.

\--¿De qué hubiera servido? –dijo pasando su mano por la zona golpeada mientras alzaba una ceja- ¿Me hubieras creído? –volvió a preguntar mirándole con indiferencia.

\--¿Has dejado que pensara que me abandonaste durante más de 7.000 mil años? –inquirió, notando como su voz se rompía, a la par que lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba- Que no te importaba… -finalmente su voz terminó por convertirse en un sollozo.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo buscando consolarle, abrazo que fue correspondido con rapidez por el otro quién finalmente dejó escapar el llanto retenido. Todo aquello fue presenciado por el joven Adam, quién no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que según tenía entendido la serpiente odiaba a su padre y que su debilidad era aquel ángel rechoncho. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sentía aquel dolor como propio? ¿Qué atrocidad le habían hecho al demonio para presenciar toda aquella escena? Nuevamente tenía muchas preguntas que seguramente no le responderían. ¡Oh!. Ahora sí entendía ciertas cosas y notó como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas al presenciar como la pareja empezó a besarse y finalmente tuvo que taparse los ojos al sentir cierta vergüenza ante aquella situación. Después de aquella demostración de afecto, ambos caídos se separaron, Lucifer se mostraba bastante altivo con aquella petulante sonrisa, mientras que Crowley bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos ignorando aquella pose.

\--¡Oh! Se me olvidaba –exclamó el pelirrojo girándose y encarando al menor el cual seguía con las manos tapando su cara- Hey, mocoso. Márchate ya a casa o volverán a castigarte –pidió Crowley con una pequeña sonrisa.

El infante iba a contestar, pero al ver las expresiones, ahora serias, de ambos seres decidió simplemente hacer un mohín, patear el suelo y girar sobre sus talones llamando a Dog para irse a casa antes de que se pusiera completamente oscuro.

Cuando notaron que la presencia del menor ya no estaba en el bosque, Crowley volvió a mirarlo fijamente, _“Tengo un obsequio para ti”_ , fueron las palabras del mencionado antes de chasquear sus dedos.

A unos metros de ellos apareció el rubio y rechoncho ángel portador de la espada llameante, sus ropas estaban algo descuidadas, manchadas y un poco rasgadas. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del señor del inframundo fue el mal aspecto facial que tenía, ya que tenía una de sus cejas ensangrentadas, al igual que el labio y varias zonas más que comenzaban a amoratarse. Fue ahí cuando se percató en las manos de su pelirrojo acompañante, nudillos completamente rasgados con motas de sangre seca y morados por la rotura de capilares a causa de los golpes que había dado al ángel delante de ellos.

\--Vayamos a un lugar más cómodo –comentó el caído con una sonrisa torcida, tomando de la cintura a Crowley para acercarlo a su cuerpo y chasqueando sus dedos transportó a los tres a un lugar en particular.

La última vez que el demonio estuvo en aquel lugar fue cuando habló por primera vez con Lucifer después de la caída, las cadenas seguían en la misma posición e incluso si se acercaba podría ver los restos de sangre seca en las mismas. La verdad es que aquel sitio no le gustaba para nada al de ojos serpentinos, le traía recuerdos poco agradables por lo que apartó la vista de las ellas para centrarse en el de cabellos azabaches.

El rey del inframundo le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos para luego acercarse al cuerpo tirado del ángel, el cual intentaba proteger su cuerpo con sus alas, y después de agarrarlo de sus cortos cabellos comenzó a arrastrarlo en dirección a las cadenas. Una vez estuvo delante de ellas, con un gesto de su mano hizo que estas se movieran con violencia hacia él para comenzar a incrustarse en su cuerpo y enredarse a lo largo de sus miembros superiores dejando así sus brazos alzados y separados de su persona. Los gritos empezaron a escucharse cuando Aziraphale notaba que aquellas cadenas penetraban por su espalda, torso y brazos, rompiendo su ropa la cual comenzaba a mancharse de sangre y goteaba hacia el suelo.

Aziraphale intentó realizar movimientos para liberarse de aquellas ataduras de hierro que abrasaban y herían su cuerpo sin piedad. No entendía por qué estaba pasando aquello. Sin poder contenerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro sin tregua al igual que gemidos de dolor salían de sus labios con algún que otro grito cuando alguno de sus movimientos causaba que se internaran más adentro de su cuerpo.

\--¿Por… qué…? –preguntó con dificultad el rubio mientras elevaba su cabeza buscando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

\--Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, ángel –replicó Crowley con sorna sin moverse de donde estaba.

\--¡No sé a qué te refieres! –consiguió alzar la voz el guardián de la espada casi exigiendo una respuesta.

\--¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡No otra vez! –gritó esta vez el demonio acercándose finalmente con el cuerpo en tensión y sus manos cerradas en puños- Vosotros, sucios rastreros seres de luz, no sabéis hacer otra cosa más que manipular el destino de todos y cada uno de los seres de este mundo –increpó casi con asco en sus palabras a la par que contenía las ganas de golpearlo nuevamente.

Antes de que el ángel pudiera decir palabra alguna, lo que salió de sus labios fue un grito de dolor al sentir como algo abrasaba uno de sus muslos; al bajar la mirada, observó como un látigo rodeaba el mismo y comenzaba a quemar toda la zona apresada. Cuando alzó la mirada nuevamente vislumbró a Lucifer quién tenía en su mano el otro extremo del mismo y lo manipulaba a placer.

\--Madre y todos los ángeles sabéis muy bien como modificar hechos que ya sucedieron para acomodarlo a vuestro antojo –intervino el moreno jugando con la atadura en su mano apretando y aflojando repetidamente disfrutando así de los pequeños gritos y gemidos que soltaba el ser celestial.

\--¡Eso es mentira! –protestó el guerrero del cielo revolviéndose en sus ataduras.

\--No intentes negarlo, ángel. Ya se quitó el velo que me pusisteis en mis recuerdos –susurró la serpiente mientras negaba con la cabeza alejándose del mencionado.

Ante aquellas palabras el ser de alas blancas quedó estupefacto mirando al par delante de él y el temor comenzó a discurrir completamente por su ya dañado cuerpo. Si Crowley ya sabía la verdad, significaba que lo había llevado como regalo para el disfrute y venganza de ambos por las acciones que hizo contra ellos durante **La Caída**. Intuía que el serpentino no realizaría nada más contra su persona, pero… Lucifer, era algo aparte. Él era el gobernante del infierno. Por otro lado, Aziraphale era el que se encontraba ahora en las cadenas que “Madre” creó y usó en su contra para dejarlo atrapado durante siglos en aquel lugar.

\--No te preocupes, querido Aziraphale, haré de este lugar tu infierno personal –informó Lucifer poniéndose a su altura y tomando con una de sus manos el rostro ajeno- Pasarás aquí el resto de tus días, ya que no podrás volver por mucho que quieras –reiteró mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba unos pasos sin dejar de mirarlo a la par que soltaba el látigo que rodeaba el muslo ajeno.

Antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera reaccionar, lo siguiente que se escuchó por el lugar fue el agónico alarido del rubio al sentir como poco a poco rasgaban una de sus alas con aquella liana que manipulaba el rey. Un charco de sangre se formó en el lugar donde estaba suspendido el maltratado ser, en estos momentos maldecía el ser un ente inmortal, por que sufriría, pero no moriría.

Poco a poco su conciencia fue marchitándose formándose en su mente una sola y repetida secuencia.

_Se podía ver el Edén tan hermosamente verde y florecido como el mismo día en el que Dios lo creó. Los ángeles iban de un lugar a otro con distintos ropajes, objetos en sus manos o simplemente se juntaban en diversos grupos para hablar o pasear._

_Pero en otro lugar, uno recóndito y oscuro se podían ver dos figuras pecaminosamente juntas. Lejos de los ojos y oídos indiscretos. Las cómodas túnicas estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Ambos cuerpos estaban enredados el uno con el otro, disfrutando de la cercanía y caricias que se prodigaban, uno con la espalda en la pared, de cabellos largos y ondulados con el tono del fuego, con sus brazos apresando el cuello del otro el cual, de cabellos lacios y oscuros como la noche que nunca llegaba a aquel lugar, sostenía sus piernas._

_Entre ellos no tenían ningún tipo de pudor, conocían cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno al igual que sabían qué lugares tocar para complacer en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Besos largos y húmedos. Toques profundos y suaves. Todo aquello era presenciado por un par de ojos inocentes, ojos que pertenecían al ángel guardián quién estaba petrificado por la escena y por mucho que quisiera no podía dejar de mirar o moverse._

_Aquella situación se volvía más y más apasionantes, sobretodo en el momento en el que el de cabellos azabaches giró el cuerpo del creador de estrellas. Las manos de Lucifer comenzaron a recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo de su acompañante hasta que llegó a sus caderas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar antes de sujetarlas con fuerza para poder friccionar su miembro en las nalgas ajenas. Los gemidos placenteros llegaron a ser difícil de ocultar, Crowley mordía su labio o inclusive llegaba a morder el brazo que utilizaba para sostenerse de la pared en la que se encontraba, mientras que el moreno mordía el cuello ajeno mientras hacía sus movimientos más y más rápidos._

_Un “hazlo ya” susurrado llegó a oídos de Lucifer y sin más preparación entró con rudeza en el estrecho y cálido interior del otro. Ambos gimieron sin contenerse esta vez, importándoles ya muy poco quién pudiera verles o escucharles. Sólo querían amarse y disfrutar de aquella muestra carnal. Las embestidas eran rápidas, estocadas certeras que derretían en balbuceos al pelirrojo, quién estaría ya en el suelo si no fuera por el firme agarre de su compañero. Placer y más placer, un bucle que cuando lo conocías no querías volver a parar. El final estaba cerca, ambos lo sabían, pero como siempre no querían que terminara, encontrándose en cada movimiento rápido, duro, profundo. Entonces llegó, uno dentro y el otro sobre la pared en la que se encontraba apoyado._

_Luego solo se escuchaban jadeos y susurros solo entendibles para ellos… Y todo volvía a empezar…_

Su infierno personal, eso es lo que le había dicho el Rey del Infierno. Ya no era dueño de su cuerpo y en su mente aquella secuencia se repetía una y otra vez. Nunca pararía, se volvería loco. Alguien en el estado en el que se encontraba ahora mismo no podría hacer nada, solo era un cáscara sin conciencia propia.

Crowley quiso preguntarle a su amante que había hecho para que su antiguo aliado estuviera así, pero al final sintió que le daba igual. Ahora estaba todo en su lugar, ahora si sabía porque estaba en aquel lugar, bueno… más bien por quién y sabiéndolo todo no se arrepentía de nada, había recuperado al moreno y había tenido su venganza. ¿Qué más podía pedir?


End file.
